


one hell of a ride

by fuckyestaehyung



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Lu Han has a soft spot for soft boys, M/M, Swearing, also all the insults are just them showing their platonic love for each other, jongin and sehun are best friends, someone save sehun, they're all idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyestaehyung/pseuds/fuckyestaehyung
Summary: People do a lot of stupid things when they’re tired. In Sehun's case, it's falling asleep on a strangers shoulder on the train home one day.





	one hell of a ride

**Author's Note:**

> Dear prompter, thank you for giving me such a cute prompt to work with. im sorry that I strayed away from the original prompt a little bit, but I hope you still like it~
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this and I hope people will enjoy reading it too.
> 
> I would like to thank the mod's for running such a nice fest and helping me out as much as they could. Plus, I would also like to thank the people who helped me through this whole process (you know who you are).
> 
> Please excuse any mistakes that you find, i've been really busy and haven't been able to go through everything completely TT I will try fix everything as soon as I get the chance.

People do a lot of stupid things when they’re tired. To be fair, your mind _is_ only half awake, so it’s likely that any decision it makes is just  the one that lets you sleep fastest.  

Sehun should know this by now. He’s been a University student for almost half a year already, and has made the mistake of trusting his body to look after itself while he’s half asleep too many times to have not learnt his lesson by now. But it seems, once again, that Sehun’s judgement has been compromised by his semi-conscious state, and has resulted in him making a fool of himself in public. It seems he will just never learn.

  


He could blame himself for not getting enough sleep the night before (he had been trying to beat Baekhyun in Battleground, the new game they both seemed to be addicted to), or he could do what any other student would do when their procrastination caught up on them - blame their lecturer for giving them too much work.

Obviously, he chose the second option.

“I mean _come on_ , I just submitted a paper, like, two days ago. Why did she already assign us another one? She could’ve just let us live for like, a week or something, but nope, she _had_ to go and give us more work. To be honest, I just think she hates me. Like, I’m already not getting enough sleep as it is, I don’t need another thing keeping me up.”

His whining was met with a laugh from Jongin. “You know, when I complained about my coursework last week, you told me to stop being a baby. _Oh,_ how the tables have turned.” There was absolutely no sympathy in his best friend’s voice and it made Sehun resort to pouting as his last effort to try and get a slight bit of pity from Jongin. It didn’t work.

Sehun really hated his friends sometimes.

They parted ways when a still pouty Sehun mentioned he had to go back to his apartment andstart on his paper if he wanted to get any sleep by the end of the week.

That’s how Sehun found himself starting to doze off on the train ride home about 20 minutes later.

These was where he made his second mistake. Rule number one of staying awake is to never let your eyes close for longer than a quick blink. Sehun apparently didn’t know this rule because it only took him a whole two minutes of his 15 minute train journey for him to succumb to the peace that sleep brings.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.  “Just one minute,” he mumbled under his breath. He knew he might get some strange glances for talking to himself, but at that point he couldn’t care less, too tired to care what other people think.  “Just one more minu-,” he didn’t finish his sentence before he finally dozed off, his head falling to rest on the closest thing it could find in his unconscious state - the person sitting next to him.

When Sehun had mentioned getting sleep before the end of the week, he certainly hadn’t meant like this.

 

\---

 

Lu Han had learnt to expect the unexpected not long after starting University, it was a skill that all people who were friends with Zhang Yixing picked up pretty fast. So, when a person he didn't recognize fell asleep on his shoulder on his way home, he wasn’t that bothered.

Sure, it was slightly strange, but Lu Han was in his last year of University and he had done much stranger things over the years (read: make out with a lampost in the middle of the street while he was drunk). He’d also had an extremely long day, and would be lying if he told himself that he didn’t wish to be in the strangers position, getting some much needed sleep, even if it was only for a few minutes.

(It also might have had something to do with the fact that the stranger was cute, and it gave Lu Han a chance to watch him without the other person knowing.)

There was a slight problem though.

Lu Han’s stop was only a couple stations from the Universities stop, meaning that there was only a couple minutes left before he had to get off the train. This wouldn't have been a problem if Lu Han wasn’t the softie that he was, and if the other boy didn't look so cute while he was sleeping. Of course Lu Han knew that he really should wake the other up, sooner rather than later as well, but that didn’t stop him being a selfish idiot who was enjoying the situation too much to ruin it.

When the train neared his station, Lu Han finally had to actually evaluate the situation he was in. Sure, he could wake up the sleeping boy and get off the train like a normal person would, or he could he take pity on the obviously exhausted boy and let him rest a little longer.

The first option would’ve been much more logical. It would mean that he could just go home and forget about what had even happened, and the other boy would still have the option of falling back asleep on the train again if he wanted to. But, Lu Han just couldn't bring himself to do it. He was sure that all it would've taken was a simple nudge of his elbow or even just a shift of his body, but he just couldn't.

By doing that he wouldn't know if the boy ever got off the train safely, or have much of a chance to talk to him if he did wake up,

.... or get to hear anymore the cute little sleepy breathing sounds that he made.

But, that was beside the point. All Lu Han wanted was for the boy to be safe. Who knows who would take Lu Han's seat after he vacated it? Who knows what they could possibly do to an unconscious person or their possessions?

When the train arrived at his station he was forced to make his final decision. All it took was one last look at the head resting on his shoulder, and he made up his mind.

He was waiting until the other man woke up before he got up.

Once again, Lu Han was a softie. He might've had an extra soft spot for cute boys too.

 

\---

 

He doesn't know what finally wakes him up, he doesn't even remember falling asleep, so it's pretty safe to say that Sehun was pretty disoriented and confused when he first opened his eyes.

"Ahhh, you're awake."

The soft voice coming from beside Sehun startles him slightly and he lifts his head to try and find out where it came from. Well, he tried to at least. What really happens is that when Sehun tries to lift his head and turn it into the direction of the voice he ends up smashing his head into something hard above him.

The hard thing? A random boys chin.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" It was safe to say that Sehun was very much awake at this point and _oh my god is that dribble on the boy's shirt?_

"Okay so yes, you are definitely awake. I'm sorry if I woke you up, it's just that I don't know what your stop is and I don't want you to have a hard time getting home if you go too far."

Sehun felt a slight twinge of guilt go through his body when he noticed that the stranger had to stretch out his jaw slightly before talking, Sehun's head hitting his chin had obviously been unexpected, and sore.

Sehun rubbed his eyes slightly in a half effort attempt to get them to focus properly. The person in front of him must hardly be any older than himself, if not younger, and considering that he was on the same train as Sehun, it was pretty easy to guess he must also be a student at Sehun's school. Sehun didn't think he had ever seen him before though.

“Um well, I'm Sehun?" He didn't know why it came out sounding like a question, it was his own name, why would that be a question? "Who a-are you?" He cringed as soon as the last three words left his mouth. Not only were they phrased in a rude way, but his voice had cracked in the middle of the sentence to make him feel even more awkward. He guesses it could be karma, the universe's way of punishing him for falling asleep and then _dribbling_ on a stranger. Or just a normal thing to happen when you've just woken up, but Sehun had always been slightly on the dramatic side.

"Hey, I'm Lu Han. Now I would just like to point out that you were actually asleep for like 20 minutes and I don't know where you stop is. Did you miss it?"

Sehun was so close to thanking whatever god there was in the world in that moment, because he had woken up just one station ahead of his own. That almost perfect timing had saved Sehun from either having to stay and make awkward small talk with the cute boy next to him or from walking an extremely long way home and in turn spending energy that he didn't have in the first place.

"No, actually this is where get off just coming up," he gets up without even waiting for the other boy to answer and starts walking towards the door. He does remember to shoot a quick "Sorry once again Lu Han," as he grabs his bag off the ground though. At least he wasn't completely rude. Right? He was just trying to run from the embarrassment that came from dribbling on a guys shirt - a _very cute_ guy at that.

Yes, Sehun knew that people did a lot of stupid things when they were tired, but he hadn't done something _this_ stupid in awhile.

On his short walk through the darkness on his way home that night, he once again did what any University student would do when faced with a regrettable situation - blamed his lecturer for giving him too much work.

 

\---

 

Lu Han had another problem now. Sure the other boy - Sehun - was gone, but Lu Han had missed his stop to let him sleep slightly longer.

He was an idiot but there was no point in fretting over that now. What was done was done, and Lu Han’s soft heart had enjoyed it while it had lasted.

It was starting to get very cold and dark outside, and very quickly at that. Lu Han suddenly hated winter.

He got off the train at the next stop and started his now reasonably long walk back to his own apartment while desperately trying to maintain any body heat he could with his jacket and sweatpants.

Sure, he was slightly annoyed with himself for getting himself into this situation, but when he finally let his mind drift once again to the unusual person he had been talking to just minutes earlier, he couldn't stop the small smile from making its way onto his face.

It hit him then that he knew absolutely nothing about the stranger aside from his name. Normally Lu Han would feel no need to investigate the situation further or get to know them better, but for some reason, he felt some sort of pull towards the tall boy and decided to make it his mission to find out more about him.

When Lu Han finally lays down on his bed for the night, he lets himself drift off to the thought of sleeping Sehun from earlier. He wasn’t sure why his mind decided to hang on to the brief encounter he’d had, but he was asleep before he had the chance to question it further.

It might’ve been creepy but Lu Han didn’t care. The smile on his face as he drifted off was enough to reassure him that maybe, just maybe, the extra time spent walking home that day had all been worth it.

  


The second time Lu Han sees Sehun takes place two weeks later. At this point, Lu Han had already given up on the thought of meeting the other figure again. His mind was no longer filled with the curiosity it had been after the first encounter, but rather the assignment he needed to get done for his applied music class and a list of things he needed to pick up for his dinner on the way home.

Lu Han had been talking to Yixing about something on his way to class and ended up walking right into Sehun. Admittedly he hadn't been watching where he was going and it _had_ been an accident, but he was kind of happy that it happened as well as embarrassed . At least now he knew that Sehun went to the same school as him and that the other boy had managed to get home the night of the train ride. He wouldn't admit it to anyone else but he _had_ been worried about the boy that night. This had been because of a few reasons, number one being that Sehun was barely conscious and Lu Han wasn’t really sure that he even knew how to get home in his dazed state, the second being that it was getting really late and it was pitch black outside. You never really know who is creeping in the backstreets while it’s dark out, that point lead onto his third point, Sehun was a really attractive guy in Lu Han’s opinion and he was sure that this would draw even more unwanted attention to him from creeps in the streets.

He must’ve gotten too caught up in his thoughts because just as Lu Han gathered his wits and remembered his manners, Sehun was already rushing off with manny apologies and bows aimed towards Lu Han.

Lu Han would be lying if he said that he didn’t think it was adorable seeing the other boy so flustered for the second time in their two meetings.

“You look really happy for someone who just got their things knocked out of their hands by some stranger. Do you know them?”

He looked towards his friend who happened to have a knowing smirk gracing his features before deciding to keep his friend in the dark on the situation and have some fun for himself.

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t. I guess you’ll just have to wait and find out, won’t you?” Watching the smirk fall off Yixing’s face was 100% worth the playful shove he also received as payback for _“being a smartass”_.

 

\---

 

Sehun was so done with the world.

First, he falls asleep on a stranger, then he _dribbles_ on said stranger, and now he's gone and made it even worse by walking into the same person and then running off without an explanation or helping him collect his things from the ground.

Sehun was an idiot sometimes, and an unlucky one at that, because if he'd just walked into Lu Han then there was a very high chance that he went to school here. And if they went to the same school then there is an even higher chance that this wasn't going to be the last time that they met.

Sehun decided it was time to take on fate one on one. He was going to try his hardest to avoid train boy. If he avoided him at all costs then he can't embarrass himself again, right? He thinks that he's done enough of that already.

He gets a call from Jongin six minutes later while he's basking in his own misery in one of the courtyards behind the large school.

"Where the hell are you? I thought we were going to hang out at the library and study this afternoon? Like it's all good if you didn't want to, but maybe at least tell me next time, you prick."

"Oh shit, sorry. I'll be there in a couple of minutes. I got distracted," he was about to hang up on his best friend before he added a short "and by the way, you're the prick out of the two of us.". He hung up to the sound of the playful insults getting thrown at him through the phone.

Their 'study date' as Jongin likes to call it, didn't end up being as productive as Sehun had hoped. He hates to admit it, but he'd spent an almost embarrassingly long amount of time thinking about Lu Han. To be honest, he spent most of the 'study date' just in disbelief over how badly he'd messed up his first impression with the other boy.

He knew it wasn't such a big deal and that he was overreacting quite a bit, but Sehun really hated embarrassing himself (just like almost everyone else in the world does too) and the fact that he'd done lots of extremely embarrassing things over the last couple of weeks, paired with the fact that two of these events had taken place in the company of the same person, really made him regret the person that university has turned him into.

He also really does hate who he becomes as a result of lack of sleep.

He _really_ hates it.

Sehun's brain isn't helping either. It seemed to enjoy teasing Sehun with a constant replay of the unfortunate meetings with the other boy. It got to the point where Sehun was so close to just yelling and repeatedly smashing his head into the table in front of him. He could see someone smoking something that seemed to smell suspiciously like weed a few tables over and decided that maybe he wasn’t the only one having trouble concentrating. He couldn't help but crinkle up his nose slightly at the smell as it drifted over to their table. To each their own, he guesses.

He gave up completely on his study and turned to face Jongin instead (who seemed to be having as much success as Sehun with his study if the texting he was doing was anything to go by).

"Do you happen to know anyone called Lu Han?"

All he got in response was a slight hum in acknowledgement, Jongin didn't even lift his head from where he was looking at his phone.

"You do?" He didn't even know why he was surprised at this point. Jongin knew _everyone_. It was still a mystery to Sehun how they had become best friends and stayed that way over the years. Sehun continued with his slight interrogation. "How do you know him and what do you know about him?"

Sehun knew that he probably sounded way too dedicated for the situation when Jongin finally looked up from his phone to face him. "You owe him or something?"

Sehun could tell that he wasn't completely serious and appreciated his friends attempt to try and keep the conversation relaxed even if he did seem slightly concerned about Sehun's strange behaviour. Sehun had two choices now. He could either ease Jongin's mind and explain what had happened with Lu Han, or he could make up some lame excuse and keep at least a little of his pride intact.

He looks up to see Jongin has put his phone down on the table in front of him and has his hands clasped together in front of his chin, looking at Sehun from his seat. He’s wearing a wide, wide smile and Sehun can't help but let out a little laugh. Jongin looked like an overly excited puppy and, if he was being completely honest, Sehun thought it was adorable. It was a trick that Jongin had picked up over the years of being friends with Sehun - aegyo. It always worked on Sehun, either he found it cute and couldn't resist, or he caved in and did whatever Jongin wanted just so he would stop the aegyo as soon as possible.

It was normally the second option.

He hated how well Jongin knew him sometimes.

"Okay so like the other day I was on the train and I may or may not have fallen asleep on someone's shoulder," the last few words were said as a mumble but as Sehun looked up and saw the shit eating grin that spread across Jongin's face he knew that the other boy had understood and with a sigh he continued. "So like, I might have fallen asleep on him but he was super sweet and like didn't seem annoyed and I just was curious about him? I guess? It's stupid anyway."

“And this person was Lu Han? That’s why you were asking about him right?”

“I mean, yeah, the person was called Lu Han, that doesn’t exactly mean it’s _the_ Lu Han that you know. I was just wondering because like, I think he goes to this school because I keep seeing him around. But I had never seen him before the train… incident, y’know? Maybe he’s like a stalker or something.”

“Okay, two things. First of all, how many people do you think are called Lu Han in Korea? And then out of those people, how many do you think would go to _this_ school in particular? Let’s be real here Sehun, I’m pretty sure that the Lu Han that I know _is_ the Lu Han that you slept with,” the shocked spluttering that Sehun lets out at the prashing of the sentence goes ignored by Jongin as he continues, “Second of all, sorry to break it to you, but as your best friend I make it my duty to be honest. You’re too boring to stalk. Like seriously, all you do is sleep, dance, eat, and repeat. You hardly even stay awake in class. Why would anyone want to stalk _you_ of all people?”

“Okay, first of all, shut up. It’s not like you’re any better. Second of all, lets say it is the same Lu Han; what do you know about him? If I’m going to successful in avoiding him and keeping any of my pride intact I’m going to have to know what sorts of things he likes, where he hangs out, and who he hangs out with. It’s all for like, science and the greater good of the world or something. Please help.”

“Quick reminder, I know _of_ Lu Han, I don't really _know_ Lu Han. There is actually quite a big difference between the two. Keep that in mind, okay? I don’t want you complaining to me if I get something wrong. Got it? I will tell you everything that I know and remember to the best of my knowledge and ability.”

The snort Sehun lets out is one of amusement and disbelief. Jongin was never this serious and honestly, Sehun was having trouble keeping his laughter contained. He should have expected it though considering that Jongin had always been one for being over the top.

“Dude, chill. This isn’t some court case or anything. Just spill.”

Jongin made a big show of clearing his throat and straightening his papers on the table in front of him before beginning to speak. Sehun couldn’t help but think to himself that Jongin and his dramatic personality really did suit the stage.

“Okay, so from what I know he’s a couple years older than us and on some University exchange from a school in Beijing. I’ve mostly seen him hanging out with some of the other Chinese students. There’s this one guy- I think his name is Yixing? They seem to hang out lots. I also heard from Jongdae that Junmyeon told him that Minseok and Lu Han used to go out, so that’s something?”

“Wait so he’s gay?” Sehun may have sounded slightly too enthusiastic for someone who was supposed to be avoiding someone, but not only was this certain someone nice _and_ good looking, there was a possibility that he was gay too.

“I mean, he dated a guy so he’s probably not straight. He might not be gay though. I thought you were trying to avoid him anyway. To avoid him you have to not get with him Sehun. Calm down.”

“Shut up Jongin. What else do you know?”

I’m getting mixed signals here Sehun. Do you want me to shut up or keep talking?” Jongin replied with a smirk on his face.

Once again, Sehun was reminded that he really hated his friends sometimes.

“Kim Jongin. Just tell me what else you know otherwise I will personally tell Kyungsoo that it was you that spilt the coffee on his english paper last year.” Sehun found joy in watching Jongin’s eyes widening in shock.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me.” He pressed back.

“The only other thing that I know is that apparently he’s a really good dancer, okay? Jongdae also mentioned something about singing but I’m not so sure about that.”

“Thanks Jongin. I always knew I could count on you. Now, are you going to stay and do more study or leave? I’m going to go now and try and catch the next train home if you want to join.”

“Unlike _some_ people,” he paused and looked at Sehun for dramatic effect before continuing, “I’m actually going to use my time wisely and study.”

“Jongin you just need to study more because I get stuff faster than you. I’m perfectly up to date with everything for all my classes, thank you very much.”

“I think your grades would say otherwise Sehun. Now go and leave me alone before you miss your train. Oh, and Sehun? I hate you.”

“I love you too, Jongin.”

 

In Sehun’s opinion, one of the worst things about the world is that once you notice someone, you start seeing that person everywhere. Going to the library? They’re there. At the beach? There they are, five metres away and putting on sunblock. On the other side of the world? You bet that person is there too, at the airport trying to translate the various signs into their native language just like you are.

Granted, in normal situations this wasn’t _that_ bad. All you needed to do was ignore them if they notice you, and if it’s possible, just leave before they even see you in the first place. In Sehun and Lu Han’s case it was slightly harder. This was because of a couple reasons.

First of all, they attend the same University. Sure the buildings were large, but they were still buildings that both of them spent lots of time at daily and thus made them a sort of trap in Sehun’s opinion. The place where he absolutely had to be happened to also be the place where his chances of running into Lu Han were heightened.

The second reason was that they were both dancers. The small dance studio near Sehun’s apartment had seen Sehun at all hours of the day, and over the school year, he had made it his escape. His place that he could go to and clear his mind if he ever needed to, empty his thoughts by using his body and concentration to do the thing that he had always enjoyed doing most -- dance. The only problem with this was that the studio wasn’t the closest studio to the University. This wasn’t such a big problem of course. Sehun didn’t actually mind having to travel the slight extra distance if it meant the studio was less busy. Most of the other university students didn’t even know that the studio existed, and if they did, they just avoided it and went to one closer by. The few other dancers that did go to the same studio as Sehun though seemed to view the studio in the same way as Sehun.

It seemed that Lu Han was also one of these people.

Jongin _had_ mentioned that Lu Han was a dancer, but Sehun hadn't really thought much of it until now. He hadn't thought much of it until he had walked into the studio expecting it to be empty only to find Lu Han of all people repeating a couple of dance steps over and over again.

Before Sehun had the chance to retreat and leave through the door he had entered through, Lu Han noticed him.

Sehun wanted to disappear. You see, the thing was, Sehun hated being interrupted or walked in on while practicing and thus he hated doing it to other people too. If he ever _did_ walk in on people dancing (or in some cases, doing other... _things_ ) he would always try and sneak out before being noticed. That way it saved the extra embarrassment for both parties present and also lowered the chance of ruining the concentration of the dancers.

It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that the person he had walked in on practicing had been Lu Han. Absolutely nothing at all. Nope. Sehun was just trying to be considerate by leaving. (Read: it had absolutely everything to do with the person being Lu Han. A very sweaty Lu Han at that.)

Sehun had no idea why his body seemed to automatically go into flight mode when he saw Lu Han, but he did know that he hated it. He hated the way he froze whenever he saw the other male in front of him. He was snapped out of his daze by a very out of breath voice.

"Hey, Sehun. Could you please pass me the water next to you?"

"Oh, um yeah, here you go," Apparently bumbling idiot Sehun was back again. Nice.

"Thanks. I shouldn't be much longer if you want to stay for a little bit. I just need to get a couple more steps down before class tomorrow. I promise it won't take more than a couple minutes and then the studio is all yours."

Sehun could wait for a couple more minutes, right? All he had to do was just sit and distract himself with his phone in the corner or something. As long as he avoided watching the dancer in front of him he would be completely fine. That was his plan anyway.

His plan worked for a total of about 20 seconds.

There had been a slight fault in Sehun’s planning that he hadn't thought about. He hadn’t thought about what he would do if Lu Han wanted him to help him or do something. That was until Lu Han did exactly that, of course.

“Sehun? I know that you are a dancer, obviously, I mean that’s what I’ve heard from other people. Also, you’re at the studio for a reason right? So I mean I’m really just assuming that you dance and-”

“What do you want Lu Han?” He hadn’t meant for it to sound as rude as it ended up sounding but he couldn't take it back now. It wasn’t the first time that he had regretted his lack of positive emotion in his voice. Jongin liked to often joke about how Sehun had _“the voice equivalent of resting bitch face.”_ It had gotten him in lots of trouble with teachers in high school.

“Would you mind giving me a little bit of feedback on what I have for the dance so far? It’s nowhere near being finished yet, but it's always nice to have a second set of eyes to look over stuff, right?”

If Sehun had been smart, that would’ve been the point where he made up some lame excuse about having to help his grandmother with something at her house, or maybe that he needed to walk his dog, at this point even saying he needed to take a piss would’ve helped him escape from his crush being inevitably confirmed. Sehun liked to run from his problems like that. But apparently for some reason it was today of all days that his brain to mouth filter had decided to fail him.

“I mean, if that will help you then sure? Do you want me to look at anything in particular? Or is there a certain theme you need to have?” He needed to shut up. Sehun knew there was no way in hell that he’d be much help, he was too far gone to actually be able to take in what he was seeing, let alone analyse it. That being said, his mouth wouldn't stop talking and he couldn't back out now.

“There is but all I need you to do is tell me if it seems too choppy and unnatural. Is that cool?”

He nods. It sounds straight forward enough. Sehun could do this.

Turns out Sehun couldn’t do it.

It had all started off okay. Sehun was trying his hardest to actually evaluate Lu Han’s dance to the best of his ability so he could give some genuine feedback, but then about four seconds passed and apparently Sehun zoned out because next thing he knew, he had a laughing Lu Han waving in front of his face trying to get his attention. (could you blame him though? I mean, sweaty Lu Han was right in front of him. Sehun was in a kind of gross heaven. It’s only natural he zoned out.)

“I’ll take that as a good sign then?”

Once again, Sehun was sure he was blushing and he wanted to just hide himself due to his embarrassment, but Lu Han was laughing, so that was a start right?

“Uh um, yeah. It’s very good. Um, well done? Great dance. It was very… dancy,” and that was the cue for Sehun to get the hell out of there as soon as possible. He had already reached the point of no return. His pride and image were in shatters and he needed to _get out._

But Lu Han was laughing so maybe it wasn’t _completely_ bad. It also helped to know that Lu Han looked kind of ugly when he laughed. Sehun took some sick satisfaction in knowing that Lu Han wasn't _completely_ perfect.

Plus, Sehun had managed to hold a conversation with Lu Han for once (kind of anyway), so like, progress.

  
Something seemed off. The studio that Sehun went to was in the middle of nowhere. The unsigned entrance was a small door in the middle of a side street alleyway, and to find it you needed to be told where it was. That was one of the main reasons that Sehun loved it so much, whenever he needed space he could just go to the studio and feel like he was in his own world. The slight mystery of the building made him feel like he was part of a big secret -- he loved it.

But now Lu Han was there. The same Lu Han that seemed to be everywhere all of a sudden. The Lu Han that was in Korea on an _exchange_ from China. It just seemed so _wrong_ to Sehun, so unlikely that Lu Han of all people would find his way to the studio - _Sehun’s_ studio, after being in Seoul- no fuck that, after being in _Korea_ for such a short time when it had taken Jongin a few years to even find it.

The world worked in mysterious ways sometimes. According to his mother, Sehun spent way too much of his time questioning it for his own good, he never did anything to actually fix it either though, so maybe he should just let this all go.

  
Sehun was making dinner (read: instant ramyeon) when he heard his phone bing from across the room. He turned off the element (as his momma used to say ‘safety first kids’) before walking over to check his phone.

**Unknown number**

im sorry if i made you feel uncomfortable today. I didn’t mean to scare you away :(

_Received 10:36 pm_

 

**Unknown number**

This is Lu Han btw

_Received 10:36 pm_

 

**Sehun**

Oh. Hi? It’s okay. I actually had to pick up some

groceries and stuff from the store before

everything closed. You didn’t do anything wrong

_Read 10:39 pm_

 

**Sehun**

Also. How did you get my number????

_Read 10:39 pm_

 

**Train Dude**

i got it from a friend lol (I hope that’s okay w you)

_Received 10:39 pm_

 

**Train Dude**

anyway. i was just going to let you know that

if you ever need to use the studio and

im there then just kick me out

_Received 10:40 pm_

 

**Train Dude**

but only if you actually need it

otherwise im gonna use it :)

_Received 10:40 pm_

 

Sehun picks up a couple things from those few messages.

  1. Lu Han has been asking people about him (or his number at least)
  2. He is reasonably close with someone that Sehun knows (who has been giving out his number?)
  3. Lu Han uses text language lots while texting, and emojis. Sehun _hates_ text language.



 

**Sehun**

It’s fine. Use it all you want.

See you around campus.

_Read 10:41 pm_

 

It was at that point that Sehun knew it, he knew that he was absolutely fucked. It didn’t make sense either, for him to like Lu Han should’ve been absurd, it _was_ absurd. Sehun normally took ages to warm up to people. He had always prefered being surrounded by a small number of close friends rather than having large friend groups. He had Jongin who had stuck with him for years and then in University he had met Junmyeon and Minseok (who seemed to come along as a package deal with Jongdae). It was all he had ever needed and even then it took him quite a long time for him to actually open up to the new additions to his social circle. But he felt himself actually enjoying seeing Lu Han. Which frankly made no sense considering Sehun had embarrassed himself immensely on all of their meetings. But, then again, Sehun had never been much of a logical person.

But did he actually like Lu Han enough to risk the constant embarrassment of him seeming to mess up everytime he saw the other man? That was the real question.

Also maybe, who had given Lu Han his number? And why did Lu Han’s style of texting not bug him as much as it normally did? Oh, and _how does one become less of a socially inept idiot around a boy that they might possibly (_ _definitely_ _) have a crush on?_ was probably pretty high on the list too.

But now wasn’t the time to worry about that. Now was ramyeon and shitty tv show time because Sehun was an extremely responsible adult.

  
  


The next couple weeks consist of classes, assignments, dance, and religiously avoiding Lu Han. Sehun thinks he does pretty well in the physical sense of the avoiding Lu Han thing, but ever since Lu Han got his number, his phone has been a lot more active.

**Train Dude**

i just saw a cat that looked lik u

v cute

_Received 9:35 am_

 

**Train Dude**

why tf is korea so confusing????

i got lost,,,, h elp

_Received 8:46pm_

 

**Train Dude**

wait nvrmnd

i made it

_Received 8:50 pm_

 

It was all stupid stuff really. Little life updates or cat pictures (apparently Lu Han really liked cats), but at some point Sehun must have started looking forward to his messages because he started a habit of checking his phone on a regular basis in anticipation for the next message.

He never texted Lu Han first though. He was supposed to be _avoiding_ him not _encouraging_ him. But Sehun was weak when it came to cute boys, and it was obvious that his crush on Lu Han was growing. He didn’t give in though, he still continued to keep his physical distance from the boy at any point possible.

Well, that was until he didn’t of course.  In Sehun’s defense it was 3 am and he had been up for a very long time trying to get his work done before the deadline the next day.

Plus, Sehun should’ve known this by now but people do a lot of stupid things when they are tired. In Sehun’s case apparently these stupid things included asking people out on dates.

 

**Sehun**

Hey Lu, would you like to go and see

the new Kingsmen movie with

me or something?

_Read 3:23 am_

 

**Sehun**

We can like go see

something else if you’d prefer

_Read 3:23 am_

 

**Sehun**

Or not go at all if you don’t want to.

that’s okay too

_Read 3:23 am_

**Train Dude**

Sure!!! When? im free most days after 5pm if

that works with u?

_Received 3:24 am_

 

**Sehun**

Maybe friday at 6 pm? We can meet at

my place beforehand and just go

together?

_Read 3:26 am_

 

**Train Dude**

Send me ur address and I’ll meet

you there friday ^^

_Received 3:27 am_

 

Maybe it wasn’t the smartest idea for Sehun to live off caffeine and stay up late, but he had to admit, high-on-caffeine Sehun had more guts than normal Sehun. He couldn't back out now. Plus, Lu Han had seemed pretty okay with the idea after all so maybe Sehun had been trying to avoid him this whole time for no reason.

Also, why was Lu Han awake? It just didn’t make any sense to Sehun. _He_ was the only one allowed to be awake at 3 in the morning, not Lu Han. It was _Sehun’s_ thing.

(And maybe every other university student in the worlds thing too, but not Lu Han. Lu Han wasn’t allowed to be awake, he needed sleep. The more Lu Han slept, the less likely it was that Sehun would run into him at night one day. Logic.)

**sleepy shit (jingo)**

So a little birdy just called me at 3:30 in

the morning to excitedly scream at me about a

possible date???

_Received 4:01 am_

 

**sleepy shit (jingo)**

You wouldn't have anything to do with

this “date” would you?

_Received 4:02 am_

 

**Bubble butt**

I hate you

_Read 4:03 am_

 

**sleepy shit (jingo)**

You're all grown up

_Received 4:03 am_

 

**sleepy shit (jingo)**

I can't believe you finally grew some balls

_Received 4:03 am_

 

**sleepy shit (jingo)**

After all these years, you finally asked someone out,,

i never thought i’d see the day

_Received 4:04 am_

 

**sleepy shit (jingo)**

I’m guessing it worked then?

_Received 4:04 am_

 

**Bubble butt**

I will actually block you

_Read 4:04 am_

 

**Bubble butt**

Wait what do you mean “i’m guessing it

worked”

_Read 4:04 am_

 

**sleepy shit (jingo)**

:)

_Received 4:04 am_

 

**Bubble butt**

Kim fucking jongin

What the fuck did you do

_Read 4:04 am_

 

**sleepy shit (jingo)**

Oops,, would you look at the time

time for me to go to sleep

_Received 4:05 am_

 

**Bubble butt**

W a i t

_Read 4:06 am_

 

**Bubble butt**

Hold up

_Read 4:06 am_

 

**Bubble butt**

Did you,, fucking,, give him

my number

_Read 4:06 am_

 

**Bubble butt**

oh my god.

you did didn't you?

_Read 4:06 am_

 

**Bubble butt**

What. did you tell him about the

studio as well while you

were at it?

_Read 4:07 am_

 

**sleepy shit (jingo)**

:)

_Received 4:08 am_

 

**Bubble Butt**

Wh-

_Read 4:08 am_

 

**Bubble Butt**

You’re sure damn lucky that i like

you

_Read 4:08 am_

 

**Bubble Butt**

And that your mum knows where

i live. Otherwise you’d be

dead in the next 5 minutes

_Read 4:08 am_

 

**sleepy shit (jingo)**

Okay but tbh you should

be thanking me,, why you so salty

i helped you get a date

with the guy you’ve been pining

over for ages now

_Received 4:09 am_

 

**Bubble Butt**

I still hate you

_Read 4:10 am_

 

**sleepy shit (jingo)**

You may hate me but

we both know that you’ll

be at my place before your “date”

asking for my clothing advice

_Received 4:10 am_

 

**Bubble Butt**

… maybe i hate you,, but that doesnt

mean i hate your style

_Read 4:10 am_

 

**sleepy shit (jingo)**

But on a more serious note

im happy for you dude

_Received 4:11 am_

 

**Bubble Butt**

You know what? I’m happy for

me too

_Read 4:11 am_

 

**sleepy shit (jingo)**

youre such a sap

go to sleep. Its fuckign 4 am

_Received 4:11 am_

 

**Bubble Butt**

night jongin

_Read 4:11 am_

 

**sleepy shit (jingo)**

night sehun

_Received 4:11 am_

 

People do a lot of stupid things when they are tired, but lack of sleep also brings lack of filter, and lack of filter often means courage to do something that might have never otherwise happened. Maybe sleep wasn't that important to Sehun after all. Maybe he just needed that little extra courage to push him out of his comfort zone and do the things he wanted to do, but ended up chickening out of.

In Sehun’s case, a tired decision (mixed with Jongin’s interfering) had scored him a movie date with his crush.

 

(None of this was going to stop him from complaining about his lack of sleep every time he got a new assignment though.)

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think?
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/braceskibum) if you want (come talk to me about stuff)
> 
> thank you for reading ^^


End file.
